Tired of Acting
by Kagome Yuki Niwa
Summary: IYxSkip Beat! RenxKag Kagome is taken to a movie audition by Sesshoumaru where she meets Ren Tsuruga. Not all actors can act all the time though. When your partner is as sexy as Ren Tsuruga is, you soon become tired of putting up that act. For Funabisenu


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha or Skip Beat!

**Summary:** Kagome is taken to an audition by Sesshoumaru where she meets Ren Tsuruga. Not all actors can act all the time though especially when your partner is as sexy as Ren. 

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Ren/Kagome

* * *

**Tired of Acting...**

I was more or less dragged from my bed this morning and then striped of all clothing and then roughly tossed into the coldest shower in my life. I screamed loudly as the water hit my warm skin. I began to curse every god I knew and in every language I knew which was only two...English and Japanese. I grumbled and snarled like a dog...something I picked up from Inuyasha. I glared at the wall and talked to it as though it were alive and all of this it's fault.

I turned the water off after getting cleaned and grabbed a towel. I dried, brushed my teeth, and went to get dressed. I grabbed a pair of lacy black lingerie that had a red bow between my breasts and the the black under ware had a red silk ribbon like belt(they are so cute and you know it), a powder blue peasant skirt that stopped just below my knees, a V-neck black and white horizontal thin striped shirt, a black jean jacket since it was chilly, and a pair of white sandals. 

I brushed my hair quickly, pulling it through my mane of black hair and then I grabbed a small white purse that held a wallet and few other necessities. I stalked downstairs and growled to myself. I made my way down to the dinning room where **he** sat sipping coffee and reading the paper at the end of a long table. I sighed and walked to sit beside him. My food was already there and I began to eat.

"Eat faster if you want to make it in time." he told me coldly though with slight amusement at my angered state as though he did not just minutes before drag me from my bed, strip me, and throw me in the coldest shower ever. What an asshole. 

"You're an ass, Sesshoumaru." I growled to myself.

"Yes...but I am also your brother so deal with it, Kagome." he chuckled. I snorted and continued to eat. Sesshoumaru was my adopted older brother. In the past I had saved his ward, Rin, from starvation. Jaken couldn't cook, Sesshoumaru didn't eat human food(what did he then, dog food? I never asked), and it was winter so Rin couldn't forage for anything. So in the middle of the night when Inuyasha was human, he promptly stalked into our camp, kicked me, and demanded I feed his ward.

I did as I was told and they traveled with us for the rest of winter. He found me in the future where he trained me and later adopted me. I went to the past and all was well, though the final battle was a slight disappointment. It took only the combined attacks of myself, Kikyo, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru to rid the world of Naraku. We killed of Hakudoshi together which then resulted in the death of Naraku. His thousands of demons fled, Kagura and Kanna merely faded away into nothing, and Kikyo was brought back to life with flesh and a beating heart and a knew soul. 

I fled then and I didn't turn back. 

I never regretted my decision.

I sighed as I finished my meal and Sesshoumaru folded his paper and gestured for the maid to get the mess cleaned up. He stood in one fluid and graceful motion and brushed the dust from his Armani suit. I stood and came to straighten his tie and brush his silver bangs back. He masked the markings on his face and kept the gorgeous amber eyes and long silver hair.

This was Sesshoumaru Taisho, my elder brother, owner of almost all of Japan having taken over most industries, and who was now taking me to a meeting with the head of the talent section of LME Productions, Takenori Sawara. LME was a company that Sesshoumaru co-owned and he thought that I was born for the stage. I was doing this to make him happy and to repay him for his kindness.

He took my elbow and placed it into the crook of his elbow and walked me to the limo. We got in and began the short journey to a large building. I raised a brow in question when I saw hundreds of girls eating breakfast outside of the building. They turned their heads to watch the limo pull up like a bunch of hungry seagulls. It was quite scary.

"They sit out here to see who goes in and comes out of the studio. They're fan girls." he grouched. I made a face of horror as I saw them begin to stand up and make their way to the limo. Luckily security got here and pushed them away from the limo. Sesshoumaru got out of the car and offered me his hand. I took it and got out of the limo gracefully.

There was screaming, glares, camera's, and did I mention screaming? Oh! Let's not forget the flashing of the breasts. I swear Sesshoumaru almost tripped with that one. I gagged and he merely made a face of disgust. We made it to inside the building and I threw myself to the floor on my hands and knees. 

"I'm alive!" I cried. Sesshoumaru once again grabbed my arm and pulled me up. I yelped and he straightened his suit again. I jerked my arm from him and poked him in the chest. "Don't make me sue your ass, Sesshoumaru Taisho!" several of the workers inside stopped. "What is up with you having a blatant disregard for my feelings?! First you pull me from bed and then you strip me! After you throw me in a cold shower and then pretend it didn't happen!" with every offense I poked him in the chest. The little crowd that gathered waited to see what he would do. He merely rolled his eyes and grabbed my finger.

"I will break this offending appendage if you don't stop." he told me. 

"Whatever you perverted asshole. You don't get enough ass so you have to strip mine." I huffed. He hit me in the back of the head and glared at the crowd that was begin to chuckle an giggle. They scattered like ants. 

"Come on." he sighed. I nodded as I was pulled through the large building. I was pulled through to an office where Sesshoumaru knocked and we received a muffled, 'Come in'.

We did and I saw an older man sitting and talking with another man who had his back to us. The older man's face brightened when he saw Sesshoumaru and he stood. 

"Ah! Sesshoumaru! I assume this is the one you brought me?" he asked. Sesshoumaru nodded and the other man stood and turned around. He reminded me very much like Sesshoumaru in the grace department. He turned and my breath caught in my throat. He had brown black hair cut short, pale skin, dark brown eyes, and was as tall as Sesshoumaru. That was saying something since Sesshoumaru dwarfed me and I came only to the middle of his chest.

The man before me was a lot like Sesshoumaru when I looked closer. He had long legs, a narrow waist that flared to his nicely defined upper body. I could tell at least that much through the white long sleeved button up shirt. It was unbuttoned though, showing a wife beater that fit snugly on him. He wore a pair of black slacks and black shoes. He looked at me and sent me a small smile. I looked up at Sesshoumaru and whispered softly.

"Is that man trying to entice me? If so...man he's doing a very good job." I whispered. Apparently not soft enough since the men in the room chuckled. I crossed my arms just under my breasts, the man's eyes following the action, a blush on my cheeks.

"No, Kagome, he is not." Sesshoumaru answered after clearing his throat. "That is Ren Tsuruga." he stated. I stiffened and stared at Sesshoumaru and then at the man with wide eyes.

"Well...wow." I said having nothing else to say. "I didn't recognize you. I am sorry." I told Ren. he waved it off and the other man walked forth. 

"The other man is Takenori Sawara. Takenori, this Kagome Taisho." he introduced us. Ren and Takenori's eyes widened.

"I wasn't aware you rook a wife." Ren stated softly, his voice honey to my ears. I hadn't registered what he had said until a few moments later. I began to laugh loudly and very unlady like. Sesshoumaru was about to hit my head again but I ducked and continued to laugh. I missed the kick to my side. It knocked me into the wall where I sat trying to catch my breath while still laughing. 

"Did you just-" Sesshoumaru cut Takenori off.

"I did just kick her into a wall. Don't worry, she'll be fine. We spar a lot and I've given her worse."

"B-but Sess! Bwahahaha- he thinks y-you and m-me are-hahahahaha-ewwwww." I said after getting my laughter under control. "I couldn't be with Sesshoumaru! I'm too good for that ass."

"You're too conceited and vain for me." Sesshoumaru grouched. "I adopted her into my family. We are old friends so don't worry Ren...you can have the hell cat."

"Hey!" I cried, standing and missing the impact his words had Ren. "You can't just give me away!"

"I can and just did." he snorted and then turned to Takenori. "She'll be trying for the lead of Ren's new movie. Yes I am aware that it is a love movie with some sexual scenes and I assure you that I don't care just get her out of my hair." 

"Well..." Takenori began. "If you would follow me to try out area...?" 

I nodded and we all followed the man out, Ren following as well.

* * *

I was roughly pushed against a closed door. I was pressed against it and then his mouth was on mine, seeking, searching, tasting. I moaned and then he slipped his knee between my dress. His tongue darted into my mouth where our tongues rubbed together. My breathing came out erratically and then he pulled away. His left hand trapped me, encased me against the door, while his right hand rested at my hip.

"You should know better then to play a game with me...especially one so dangerous." he whispered huskily. His brown eyes searched my own hazy blue ones. A smirked curved at my lips and then I caught his lips in another heated kiss. I pulled away and smiled.

"I like dangerous games." I told him just as huskily, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"And...CUT!" yelled the director. Ren and stayed like that for a few moments and I smiled lightly. I pulled away and sent my brightest smile to the director. 

"Oh! Kagome that was great!" yelled my closest and dearest friend, Kyoko Mogami. She wanted to be an actress but had to go through the love-me program first because unfortunately her inability to love(something happened to her with a guy named Sho or Shu...something like that) hinders her acting abilities.

"Really, Kyoko?" I asked happily as she handed me a bottled water. "Thanks." I said drinking the whole bottle. I knew deep down she wanted to be in my position...I knew she had some feelings for my co-worker. We were friends though, so she said nothing.

"Yep! You put so much emotion into it!" she cried. I thanked her and left to my changing room. I had feelings for the actor, Ren, as well. How could I not? He was smart, kind, witty, gorgeous, and he was caring. I wouldn't say anything either...I wouldn't try for an unattainable man. He never showed any interest in me through out the whole year and a half we had been working on this movie.

I wasn't acting when we did love scenes...the love...the lust...I felt it. 

I sighed and wiped the make up from my face with a cool cloth. I stripped out of the black dress I was wearing and hung it on the rack with all of the other things. I slipped on a robe over my near naked body and sat on the couch. I lay on it quietly and just thought for a bit. There was knock at the door and I told them to come in.

"A bunch of us are going to go and get something to eat...you want to come?" Kyoko asked softly, sensing my depressed mood. I shook my head and closed my eyes. "You sure?"

"Yes. Thanks, Kyoko." she nodded and then she closed the door behind her. A few minutes later there was another knock. I sighed and knew Kyoko was back to ask one more time as she always did. "Come in." the door opened and I sighed. It closed and so Kyoko must have walked in. She came and sat at the edge of the couch and touched my face with her hand gently. That wasn't Kyoko's hand though. I knew this hand since it touched me enough on set. I snapped my eyes open and stared into the brown eyes I saw everyday. "Ren?" I whispered.

I said no more because he leaned over and brought me in for a kiss. It was tender, much like the ones we shared on set but we weren't on set and this kiss held so much more. One hand was brought to trace my cheek while the other slowly undid my robe. He adjusted himself so that his legs trapped mine between his own and his arms held me close. I brought my hands and wrapped them around his neck.

He pulled away and then he nudged my head to the side so he could kiss and suckle my neck. He was in only his robe as well and I found myself pushing it away from his body. He lifted me up against his chest as though I were nothing and undid my bra. He slipped off my under ware and lay me back on the couch. My hands roamed his chest, memorizing every inch every curve of his body. He took my breast in his mouth and I panted and arched into him. He did the same with the other and kissed my neck and my lips once more.

I felt him remove his boxers and felt his hard length press against my thigh. I wasn't a virgin having gotten drunk one night with Miroku and wandering from the village, I had once run into Bankotsu, who at the time was also drunk off his ass. I called him a cold heartless mercenary. He growled something along of lines, 'I'll show you cold' and he kissed me. He was dead...sure but he was man with a body and blood and he sexy and I was drunk.

He kissed my lips once more and pushed into me. I mewled as he groaned and he looked at me, searching to see if it was okay to go on. I kissed his chin in response. He began at a painstakingly slow pace and then he picked up speed, my nails digging into his back, panting and mewling into his ear. I felt my release coming as his speed went faster. I moaned when I did come. He pushed into me a few more times and he groaned his release.

For a few moments...we did nothing...we didn't move or speak. I stared at him and touched his cheek, tears in my eyes.

"Why?" I asked softly.

"I love you..." he whispered and I searched those brown depths and...Ren wasn't acting.

"I love you too..." this time...I wasn't acting either.

* * *

**KYN:** I hope you enjoyed the one-shot Funabisenu! Just as I promised. Now Gobi! I have to go and redo your story because the boy toy read it and pointed out several mistakes.  
**Youko:** You replaced me?  
**Alucard:** And me?  
**KYN:** I did.  
**Alucard:** Can I kill him?  
**KYN:** NO!  
**Youko:** Evil little bitch...please review while Alucard and I find this 'boy toy' of hers and feed him to my death tree and Alucard fills his hide with bullets.


End file.
